Curiosity (My version)
by FFWorm2001
Summary: This is what i think should of happened during that little curiosity scene, with Captain Jack and Elizabeth. Mature readers only plz, rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything like that but I do own this idea.

Chapter: Curiosity.

Jack walks over to Elizabeth who happens to be sitting on the stairs, and sits down next to her.

"My tremendous intuit of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." He said with a slight purr in his voice. Elizabeth keeps looking straight ahead with a longing look in her eyes.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." She took a breath. "I'm so ready to be married." Jack handed her a bottle of rum.

"You know, lizzie. I am captain of a ship and being a captain of a ship I can in fact perform a marri-age. Right here, right on this deck, right now. Jack looked at somewhat seductively at Elizabeth. Elizabeth look repulsed and handed Jack the rum bottle back.

"No thank you." She said and got up and walked over to the railing.

"Why not, we are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us."

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and ad amoral centre, and personal hygiene." Jack sniffed himself.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word luv curiosity, you long for freedom, you long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse, you want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work." Jack looked somewhat thrown of guard at that point.

"My compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike and there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it, to do the right thing."

"I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something, something courageous, and when you do you'll discover something." Jack looked over at her as if to say continue. "That you're a good man." Jack smirked.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"No I have faith in you, you want to know why?"

"Do tell deary." Elizabeth looked at him and put her lips so close that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Curiosity, you're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow, huh you won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know, what it tastes like." She was so close now that if jack turned his head that they would be kissing.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack practically choked out. They turned to Elizabeth was practically pushed up against a mast.

"But seeing as you're a good man I know that you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Jack put his on her waist and leaned down. Elizabeth had her eyes closed and Jack was closing his. Jack pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed her passionately; Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders and slid them down to his chest and inside of his shirt. He moaned into the kiss and he started to slide his hands down her thighs. Elizabeth put one of her legs around one of Jacks and pulled him closer if possible. Jack started backing Elizabeth to his cabin door and pushed her up against it. Elizabeth pulled back to breath while Jack started kissing her jaw line and moving to her earlobe. Elizabeth moaned and put one of her hands down his pants to touch his member. Jack moaned softly and opened up his cabin door and pushed Elizabeth onto his bed. He crawled on top of her and started playing with her breasts, Elizabeth started taking off her own clothes while Jack just stared at her body. When she was done Jack started licking her nipples, Elizabeth moaned and started pull on Jacks dreadlocks. Moving to the other nipple Elizabeth started taking off Jacks shirt, before she was done he got up and started taking off all of his clothes and quickly got back on top of Elizabeth. Elizabeth started rubbing his member while Jack sucked on her breasts.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth moaned, she started swaying her hips and pulled Jack closer so his member was swaying with her. "Please Jack, Don't stop." Elizabeth cried. Jack slid one of his hands down onto her butt and started rubbing and squeezing it. Elizabeth gasped and put Jacks free hand on her crotch, Jack started rubbing and started to slide his head down until it was at his target. He carefully licked and then started to suck. Elizabeth gasped out his name and started to lean more into Jacks mouth. Jack pulled back and his face was suddenly in her, he looked at her seriously.

"We shouldn't do this luv, what about Will?" Elizabeth had a guilty look on her face and sat up, she got up off of the bed and started to put her clothes on.

"I'm sorry Jack I got a little carried away." Elizabeth said once she finished putting on her clothes.

"Don't worry luv, I wanted to, but Will would find out sooner or later if we did." Jack still lay on the bed naked, Elizabeth looked at the floor.

"I should go before anyone starts to think something." Elizabeth went to stand but Jack pulled her down into a passionate kiss and right then Elizabeth didn't care about Will, and they made love at that very moment.


End file.
